Please Remember Me
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: He can never be good enough to deserve her. His clone can, his clone will. But that doesn't mean he'll ever forget her. Heavy 10/Rose Angst. Emotionally Unstable Doctor. 10/Rose mentions of 10.5, 11 and Amy !


**A.N:** The song is from Tim McGraw, but I think John sings it much better, making me cry every time I hear this song. At December 2007 John Barrowman says that this song is a tribute to his sister in law Sandy Gill, this is my tribute to Rose Tyler.

*I'm sorry I uploaded this story before but it was deleted by mistake.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing the Doctor for a minute or two... doesn't mind though :D

* * *

**Please Remember Me**

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

He doesn't know what to think or what to feel. He doesn't even know if he wants to think or feel. Would it hurt too much? Would he be able to stand against the pain? Would he be able to live without her?

That day he swears never to go to Norway again. Never to see that beach, never remember the pain he felt. He has to remember her, happy and ever so alive, she deserves that much.

_Way down deep inside my heart_

Her name never shall be remembered with agonizing pain. As the galaxy knows, she is a savior. She is a heroine, a goddess. She is a legend, known by so many species. She has to have the best of memories, in the end she will always have the both of his hearts.

_The days keep coming without fail_

_A new wind is gonna find your sail_

He will eventually move on, like he always does. But this time, he feels, it's gonna be harder than it ever was. He knows that she was not his soul mate, but he also knows it was because he didn't want her to feel the pain he feels everyday.

_That's where your journey st_arts

He wonders if it would have been easier if he had said those words, then again he realizes he only thinks about himself. It is easier for her, not knowing.

_You'll find better love_

The other Doctor, his clone is so much better for her. Unlike him he is like his ninth incarnation. As much as he refuses to admit he is not as dark as him. At least he can express his feelings.

_Strong as it ever was_

He looks like him, talks and feels like him. But at heart he is not only human but her real Doctor. The one who is born in battle. The one she loved with her whole heart. He knows at least for now she doesn't cares but one day she will. Because that Doctor is a kind of man Rose Tyler needs.

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

He can make her happy, He can manage domestics, he can be always there for her. He can be there without the fear of losing her every second of day. He can give her a life, a true human life.

_Please remember me_

He can't help himself to wish, to hope only a little bit. Even though he knows that will hurt her, hurt her to realize that man beside her no matter how good he is for her not the Doctor. But he wants, he needs her to remember him.

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

Time comes, only for seconds he thinks about erasing his memory, time comes he tries to get back to her. So desperately, he finds himself crying on the cold floor every single time he attempts, now feeling cold even for him. Tardis shocks him every time, making him sure that she still feels Rose, she still feels her safe.

'_cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

He eventually starts to travel again, always continuing to visit her room every night like he did since Canary Wharf. He sheds a tear or two, feels his hearts break again and again. And occasionally he wants to forget, then he looks to their pictures together and sighs. Like the way he doesn't wants her to forget, he can not forget her.

She is better than that.

_Oh the valleys and the peaks_

_And I can see you on the top_

Every time he gets into trouble, every time he is near death he sees a golden light, every time he gives up and surrenders waiting for some alien weirdo to kill him she is there, in the corner of his eye, in mirrors, begging him to fight a little bit more, for her. If for nothing, then only for her.

_You'll find better love_

He sometimes sees it in his dreams, what the other him sees. He saws her like an angel that comes at night. He doesn't care any more if is dying from a virus because he sees her every time he passes out, living a happy life, a happy life she would never have if she'd stayed with him.

_Strong as it ever was_

Somehow the other him finds a way to give him a message, giving it to Amy really, finding her in the dark, scaring the poor girl to death. When he, the real Doctor, finds her, she just turns around and smiles through tears.

''They called her Jenny Donna and she has two hearts.''

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

He is no longer the last of his race, but in a way he is. Because even though little Jenny finds a way to pass through universes after her parents decay, he won't let her to live a life like him. He only assumes of course. If they tell even only a thing about him, she probably won't want to see him any way.

_Please remember me_

But with two hearts, Rose will never forget her past. She will always remember him. Because in a way, like they are, little Jenny is a piece of him.

_Remember me when you're out walkin'_

That street he followed her running, screaming and lecturing… Even though he is not there and in a twenty years of time the other wouldn't even look like him, that universe still carries pieces of him.

_When the snow falls high outside your door_

Every Christmas, he thinks about her, never letting any companion to celebrate with him. That day and that day only is always special for him. Even River and Jack accept that.

_Late at night when you're not sleepin'_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

Somewhere far away he wishes her to celebrate Christmas maybe not with him but for him. Just to remember that man, that man hurt her more than anything.

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

He has no right to say that he wants her and her only for that day. She belongs to another man now. She sleeps in his arms, forever secure. And she no longer afraid, she is no longer hurt, not because of him.

_You'll find better love_

That man deserves her, not a selfish Time Lord, not him. Never him. He realizes that even though she loved him, he'd never stood a chance. Amongst all that man, amongst all that man he was the only one who pretended to care about her. If he did, why didn't he tell her the truth? Why did he hide from her all those times? He doesn't even know himself anymore. He doesn't know what is good or bad for them.

_Strong as it ever was_

The man she used to love had hurt her more than anyone could possibly hurt. She needed someone better, someone who is him but also so much more.

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

A man who can give her something the Doctor never can. His forever.

_Please remember me_

Because Rose Tyler deserves no less.

_Please remember me..._

_

* * *

_

_David forever will be my Doctor..._


End file.
